


A Vampire that's Not so Vampire

by teamcharm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Halloween!, i think i wrote too much pining between them so here's them being sweet and in love, mercedes briefly shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcharm/pseuds/teamcharm
Summary: When Annette thought of vampires, she imagines some tall man with a big black cloak that he elegantly, with a swift motion, uses his cape to turn into a bat. She thought of a lone vampire wandering the alleyways of Fhirdiad. She never expected a vampire to be 160 centimeters tall with the prettiest eyes that reminded her of peonies.





	A Vampire that's Not so Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I've been rewriting this so much because my ideas kept going into something that would require me into splitting it up into a multi chap fic...so yeah! I’ve never written established relationship with them before and vampire aus are sexy. Two birds with one stone. They are in wuv. 
> 
> Also because I think this might be confusing I'll bring this up now: Lysithea & Lorenz are siblings (bro they are purple!!) It's not exactly important to the fic I just need everyone to know, and also if Lysithea calling Lorenz her sib is confusing [I mean this is more complicated but this is just a simple one shot so]

Vampires are...surprisingly more human than one would think.

When Annette thought of vampires, she imagines some tall man with a big black cloak that he elegantly, with a swift motion, uses his cape to turn into a bat. She thought of a lone vampire wandering the alleyways of Fhirdiad. She never expected a vampire to be 160 centimeters tall with the prettiest eyes that reminded her of peonies.

She remembered reading a vampire book once. A friend of hers recommended it to her, and since there were no exams coming up Annette peeked through a few of the pages and managed to get hooked on it. The book portrayed vampires as lustful night creatures; a powerful foe, however they were just as fragile as a human was. The nature of being a vampire meant that you had to avoid specific things like garlic, sunlight, mirrors. The whole plot revolved around a tragic romance between a human and vampire, and finding the middle ground between the two of them in their unique relationship. 

The reality was nothing like that at all. 

Having a vampire girlfriend was more normal than Annette thought it would ever be. Her relationship with Lysithea was nothing of what fiction or operas told about vampires. There was no dramatic conflicts or misunderstandings. 

For one, she could actually go out on dates with Lysithea in broad sunny daylight! When they first started dating, Annette didn’t even know that Lysithea was a vampire. They held hands like other couples did, they kissed like other couples did, there was nothing out of the ordinary in their relationship. Annette was so surprised to hear that Lysithea had been a vampire all this time, and no, she wouldn’t crumble to dust if she stood in the sunlight for a mere second. 

_ “Ugh, from where did humans get the idea that we can’t stand in the sun without dying?” Lysithea complained about the inaccuracies of vampire portrayals.  _

_ “Maybe it makes you less scarier if we don’t think vampires exist during daytime?” Annette offered an explanation. That’s what Annette would think at least if she was a vampire.  _

_ “That’s foolish, if anything that kind of thinking makes us even more dangerous to mortals. Vampires have day jobs too!” Lorenz came to mind with that description. “Vampires stand in the sun as much as humans do. In fact, my brother often tells me that I should spend more time outside to get vitamin D.” _

Compared to all the vampire stereotypes Annette knew, Lysithea made one funny vampire. She practically contraindicated everything that makes a vampire: allergic to garlic (which Lysithea insisted is an actual food allergy as opposed to the myth that vampires can’t eat garlic), had anemia (a vampire with anemia!), she didn’t drink Annette’s blood (wasn’t this a prerequisite to being a vampire, especially if you’re in a relationship with someone?), and she didn’t have super strength (but Annette liked helping Lysithea out with manual work). 

It was charming in a way; a vampire who isn’t like a vampire at all. Or at least to the perceived notions of a vampire. 

Annette sifted through her closet. None of her clothes caught her eye; why did it feel like she had nothing to wear. 

“What do you think of this dress Mercie?” Annette finally picked up something from her closet. It was a maroon dress. 

“Oh it’d look so cute with you black heels! The ones that have bows on them,” Mercedes told her.

Mercedes has a point but she stared at the dress. Was it too red? “You’re right, that would look nice.”

Annette knew she didn’t have to look nice for Lysithea, goddess knows that she’s seen her look really unkempt during her intense study sessions, but she wanted to anyways. It’s been a while since the two of them went on a proper date since Annette has been really busy studying for her exams lately. She wanted to get her teaching certification so bad, but it sure was a lot of hard work. Annette didn’t mind; she knew it would pay off in the end, and she enjoyed learning...exam weeks were just a whole different story. 

Annette continued looking through her closet to see if there’s anything else. 

Blue. White. Pink. “I’d be careful of vampires.” More white. Wait. 

“Huh?” Annette asked. “Did you say vampires?” Annette’s asked for clarification. Did she hear Mercedes right?

“Yes, be careful of them Annie!” Mercedes told her.

Maybe she is past the point of being careful, considering she is currently dating a vampire.

“W-why?” Annette inquired, a little nervous. Not because she was afraid of vampires, but because Annette was not the best liar out there...and she didn’t like lying to her best friend. 

“I hear that in the dead of night, when no one is looking, a swarm of bats appear under the moonlight. A vampire roams the streets of Fhirdiad, looking for its next adorable victim,” Mercedes gave her an innocent smile. 

Annette frowned, how could she look so angelic yet be saying such frightening and false things. “Mercieeee,” Annette whined. “You have to stop telling me these sort of things. I’m still not over the haunting of Katarina. I keep getting reminded of it every time I pass the water fountain at school.”

“Hehe, sorry, I just love a good spooky tale. I wanted to test this one out before our next sleepover with everyone,” Mercedes said.

Annette didn’t realize how busy she was doing nothing but studying, that a whole moon has flown by.“Oh, is that soon?” She didn’t know what time it was. She might have accidentally lost track of the calendar. 

Her days felt like wake up, eat, do some chores, study, hopefully not forget to eat, study more, and sleep.

Maybe this date was a good idea. 

* * *

“It’s cold,” Lysithea stated as she saw her breath.

“Is this better?” Annette asked, linking their hands together. Warm met cold; her hands were indeed cold. But Annette’s touch started to warm up Lysithea a bit.

Their hands fit perfectly together, as if they were made for one another. Or at least, Annette couldn’t help but think that. She was a hopeless romantic.

She liked holding hands with Lysithea. She liked interlocking their fingers together, and warming up Lysithea’s hands. It felt like she was was the sun, shining on Lysithea with love and warmth.

“Yes but,” Lysithea frowned. “It’s spring, yet it’s still freezing outside. I didn’t think to bring gloves with me.”

Cold hands, the perfect excuse to hold hands forever. 

“That’s Faerghus for you,” Annette lightly commented. Even when it was springtime, it wasn’t out of the norm to get chilly weather, or even snow. 

Lysithea was originally from the Alliance. Annette wondered what the Alliance was like compared to the Kingdom. She has never traveled outside of the Kingdom, nor did she really have any reason to. She heard that Derdriu was a beautiful city...maybe they could go there someday if Lysithea ever wanted to revisit the Alliance. Traveling together sounds like it could be fun.

After a long winter, it was finally springtime in Faerghus. Everything was slowly starting to wake up from its winter slumber. Some say that the true beauty of the Kingdom was the fresh blanket of snow that covered buildings, trees, lakes, but Annette found beauty in everything coming back to life after a long winter. At the start of every year flowers, trees, plants, nature bloom as if to start a new beginning. 

The two of them walked hand in hand in a rose garden, looking at roses. Some of them were still budding, while other roses were in full bloom.

“You’ve never been here before, right?” Annette asked. She’s been here plenty of times before, but when she suggested that the two of them should maybe visit a rose garden Lysithea didn’t even know Fhirdiad had one. 

“No,” Lysithea replied. “Never been to one before, I’m really surprised by all the variety of roses we’ve seen so far. They’ve put a lot of work into garden; it’s pretty.”

“I’ll show you all of my favorite spots then.” Annette tugged Lysithea’s hand forward. “Before I came to study in the Royal Academy, I didn’t really visit Fhirdiad that often. I mean, I didn’t have any reason to. I lived in the Dominic territory...but every time I had the chance to come to the capital, I loved visiting the rose gardens with my mother.”

“Do you like roses?” Lysithea asked. “If...you wanted to grow some, my brother could offer some advice.” Lorenz...Annette thinks she’s seen him wear roses on his clothes before. 

“Gardening sounds nice, but I don’t have the time for it right now,” Annette sighed. Her studies are top priority right now...which meant she felt more run-down than usual. Exam season meant that Annette has to study on top of her usual studying. “Which is why I thought a date here would be nice.”

“I agree that your studies are important but Annette, relax. Overworking yourself is just as bad as not doing anything.” Lysithea gently scolded her. “It’s just the two of us today, so try not to think about school too much.”

Just the two of them. Annette smiled at the thought, it’s been so long since they’ve seen each other for non-academic reasons. Lysithea was right, she shouldn’t worry over schoolwork today. Today was a nice day to have a date with her girlfriend. She can allow herself to relax, even just for a little bit. 

“Here we are!” Annette led them under a tree. “This is one of my favorite spots here. This is Mr. Oaky!” Annette gestured to the tree with her free hand.

“Mr. Oaky,” Lysithea stifled a laugh into her hand. 

“Don’t laugh! Ten year old me was very proud of that name!” Annette said, embarrassed. She didn’t even know if that was an oak tree. She never really bothered to study types of trees. 

“Is that even an oak tree?” Lysithea said, observing the tree. 

“I don’t know. Probably not.” Annette didn’t know her trees. The only tree she confidently knew were pine trees. 

“Hm,” Lysithea hand touched the bark. “Some people wrote their names on your tree.” Annette watched Lysithea’s fingers trace the outline of a heart. 

There were some initials there. L+V, with a heart around the two letters, and an arrow going through it. This wasn’t here the last time Annette looked at the tree. Or maybe it was, she never paid much attention bark of trees. 

An idea popped into her head. “Let’s carve our names too,” Annette suggested.

“How? We don’t have a knife, and no, I don’t have sharp vampire nails,” Lysithea said. 

“What about magic,” Annette thought aloud. Maybe it would be possible to engrave some letter if the amount of magic you exert is reduced. She’s heard of people using magic sometimes to cook things, maybe it’s possible to use magic for other tasks as well then. 

“Would that work?” Lysithea started thinking about it with Annette. “I don’t really know any...gentle magic spells. I don’t think this would be safe to try,” Lysithea concluded. 

Annette sighed, so much for doing something cute. Maybe they can do this some other time. 

_ Oh! _ The engraved initials made her remember something specific relating to this location. “This reminds me. Do you know anything about this rose garden?” Annette asked, curious. 

“Not really.”

“This tree has been here for over a hundred years, or so people say. Two lovers met under this tree, and one of them presented a single rose as a symbol of eternal love. Their feelings were reciprocated, and together they grew this rose garden,” Annette told the story. 

“Interesting, to think that a rose garden has such a history,” Lysithea remarked. 

“Rumor has it that receiving a kiss from someone under this tree will give you blessings from the Goddess.” Or at least, that’s what Annette heard from her mother. She didn’t know how exactly true the words were since it’s just nothing but a rumor, but it was still a very cute rumor. 

“Is that why you took me here?” Lysithea gave her a curious look. 

“Nope, I just really like this spot. It’s special to me but,” Annette gave Lysithea a smile, “it’s a bonus.”

Lysithea placed her hands on Annette’s face. “You are very cute,” she told her. Lysithea wasn’t a big on displaying affection in public, but Lysithea gave Annette a gentle kiss. She smiled against Lysithea’s lips. When they pulled away, Lysithea had a soft smile on her face, with her teeth showing. “I don’t know how true that stuff is, but I hope it brings you good luck.”

Her smile was oh so cute, but Annette noticed something. 

There were no fangs.

Annette got the weirdest impulse to touch Lysithea’s teeth, but her hands stayed on Lysithea’s waist.

Would it be weird to touch her teeth?

…

Definitely weird...But Annette was curious on how her teeth felt. She knew that Lysithea had fangs, and she wondered if they were hidden by magic or just some vampire skills. She wondered if it felt like a regular tooth, smooth to the touch, or was it sharp and rough. They were fangs after all, it had to be sharp to the touch in order to be able to draw blood? 

“Lys?” 

“Yes?”

“How come you’ve never bitten me before?” Annette voiced her question. It made her really curious as to why Lysithea has never done that before. Of course, Lysithea was at first hiding that she was a vampire, so it made no sense for her to show desire to feed on her. But now it’s kind of strange to think about. They’ve been dating for months and yet...Lysithea has not bitten her once. “You’re a vampire after all,” Annette pointed it out. 

“I have no desire to do so,” Lysithea admitted honestly.

Annete was shocked to hear that. Didn’t vampires crave blood just on a factual basis? Wouldn’t she be a good source of blood? “Have you ever thought about it?” Annette pondered. 

“Not really, don’t take this to heart but I don’t like human blood.” Lysithea told her. 

“But don’t vampires need blood to live?” Annette stared at her, confused. What did Lysithea eat? She didn’t look like someone who would enjoy hunting. 

“You’re right that they do, but it doesn’t have to be from humans. Quite honestly, sometimes it’s just easier and safer to drink blood from an animal,” Lysithea explained.

“So, you never drink blood from humans?” Annette asked.

“No.”

“Ever?” She asked again. The concept of a vampire not biting humans sounded foreign to Annette.

“Is it really that hard to believe? There’s plenty of vampires who go their whole life time drinking alternatives to human blood.” Lysithea paused for a second. “Technically, you can even live without blood.”

Annette felt puzzled. “If you can live without blood, why do you drink it then?”

“Well I’d love to not drink blood, but it makes me weak if I don’t have any for long periods of time. Also you die within a month. Think of blood as like food for the body. You can live without eating for weeks, but you will die eventually without it,” Lysithea explained. 

“I think you should bite me then!” Annette declared in full confidence. It was fine, she trusted Lysithea, and she was curious what the sensation of being bitten by a vampire felt like. “I can be your blood source!”

“Ah,” Lysithea looked away.

“Oh is the wording uncomfortable? How about blood partner then?” Annette suggested an alternative. Lysithea wrinkled her face. “Okay how about your cute-”

Lysithea cut Annette off. “Your sentiment is appreciated but. Uh, it’s still kind of weird.” 

“Well the point I’m getting at is that it’s fine Lysithea! You don’t have to worry. I want this!”

“Um. Not, ehem...not in public. And preferably not when we’re having a nice date.”

“Okay, I can wait,” Annette squeezed Lysithea’s hand. “Let me show you the pond instead. I once lost my shoes there.” 

* * *

Annette threw her head backwards in frustration. She never wanted to look at another arithmetic book ever again. “Ugh...I don’t understand why this is so hard.”

She was tired from studying. It was already evening. But she still had so much more to do. Lysithea was kind enough to help her with studying, but she really hated exams. “This formula shouldn’t be this hard to apply, yet every time I do the math my numbers come out all wrong,” Annette complained. 

Lysithea was staring at her, her gaze was specifically on her neck.

Oh, they were in private now. Annette decided to be a little bold. “Like what you see?”

Lysithea stared at her, a little confused. “Yes? I do like you…?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, I mean that’s very sweet of you I like you too, but I meant my neck,” Annette rambled. 

“Oh now that you mention it yeah, I noticed something. You have a mole on your throat,” Lysithea pressed her finger softly where the mole was, and then dragged her finger down her neck. It tickled; she almost let out a laugh. 

That was a failed flirting attempt with a vampire. Annette tried again. “I mean, Don’t I look appetizing.” What a strange way to describe yourself, but Annette was determined. She will flirt with a vampire and succeed. 

“What. Are you hungry?” Lysithea asked, a little bewildered. 

“No! Well a bit, but that’s not the point! I’m asking you to bite me!” Annette exclaimed.

“But why. That wouldn’t be a good use of time.” Lysithea told her. “I think we should eat actual food instead. We could cook together.”

_ Oh that sounds nice actually _ , but Annette stood her ground. “You don’t know that, and plus don’t you want to feel refreshed?” Annette batted her eyes at Lysithea. That seemed to get no reaction out of her. 

“I do not understand your enthusiasm, most people are terrified to be bitten by a vampire.” Lysithea stared at Annette, as if trying to understand what’s going through her head. 

“Well I trust you. I know you won’t do anything bad to me, because that would have happened long ago if it were true,” Annettee optimistically pointed out to her. “Wouldn’t this be an exciting step in a relationship for vampires? To feed on their lover?”

Lysithea thought for a second. “Well yes, for some it would be but…” she drifted off in thought. “To be honest Annette-- I’ve never bitten a human before.”

Annette tilted her head. “You said you hated human blood though? How would you know if you hate it if you’ve never bitten anyone before?” Annette didn’t want to show it because it’s a tad bit embarrassing, but something about being the first person to be bit by Lysithea made her a bit excited. It’s kind of like the idea of being someone’s first kiss. Except it’s with vampires. 

“I’ve tasted it before, but I’ve never directly fed on anyone.I have no practice biting humans.” Lysithea hesitated, “I don’t know what…”

“That’s fine! I trust you. We didn’t have much experience when we got into this relationship, and now we fit together like puzzle pieces.”

“Annette, dear, that’s awfully sweet and cheesy of you to say but this is very different,”

“Hey, it’s okay!” Annette reassured her by squeezing her hand. “We can work together. I’ll tell you if I feel like passing out.”

“I hope it wouldn’t get to that point, but okay...I can give this a try.” Lysithea looked at her. “Where do you want me to bite you. Preferably not your shoulders, it’s a sensitive spot and I have zero experience biting humans.”

Annette pushed her orange hair aside, and exposed her neck for Lysithea. “My neck.” 

But Lysithea had other ideas in mind because she kept pinching Annette’s arm. “Your neck? Why would I do something as dangerous as that? Unlike popular belief, you don’t have to bite from the neck, I guess humans just find that sexier. Honestly I don’t understand, most vampires actually avoid biting the neck area, unless they want to kill their victim.” Lysithea rambled. “And I don’t want to kill my girlfriend on accident.”

Annette stared at Lysithea who just kept poking her skin. “What are you doing?” 

“Checking,” Lysithea responded, absorbed in touching Annette’s skin, “where to bite you. I think you arm should be just fine. Unless you want me to bite your legs but since we’re doing this in the middle of a study session it would be very inconvenient for both of us.” 

Her legs...Annette’s face heated up. That didn't sound bad actually... wait no! She shouldn’t be thinking about things like this when she eventually has to go back to thinking about wind trajectory!

“Yeah arm is fine!” She exclaimed.

Lysithea didn’t say a word back, and gently lifted up Annette’s wrist to her face. After a moment of staring at it, Lysithea sank her fangs into Annette’s skin.

At first, it hurt. It felt like someone pinched her skin (technically Lysithea did puncture her skin), but after a second it start to feel tingly. And hot. Annette was expecting there to be a lot more pain, and maybe her screaming how like all the protagonists in vampire stories did when they got bit, but it was actually a pleasantly nice. She felt embarrassed that she actually enjoyed the sensation of someone drinking her blood. 

Annette thought losing blood would make her feel dizzy, but instead it made her feel warm. 

Lysithea however was not having as good of a time as Annette was, and threw up on Annette’s rug.

This all happened in a split second, and Annette just stared in shock at what had just happened. She blinked to make sure she didn’t just imagine everything that just happened, but everything was still the same. 

Her wrist had blood dripping down it, and there was vomit all over her new rug. 

And now her wrist was starting to hurt too.

“What, do you have a major crest?!” Lysithea spat out the words.

What did crests have to do with this? “No, I have a minor?”

“Guh...disgusting.” Lysithea mumbled. “Sorry...about your rug…” Lysithea choked out. 

“I don’t care about the rug, are you okay?!” Annette asked her worriedly. It’s not a good sign if a vampire throws up after drinking your blood right? Was her diet that bad? She needed to take care of herself better didn’t she.

“I’m...fine…” Lysithea weakly reassured her, still sitting on the floor. 

“I swear I didn’t eat any garlic! I didn’t think my diet was this bad oh my god Lysithea I’m so sorry for suggesting this. I shouldn’t have brought this up I-”

Lysithea cut her off. “Calm down Annette. It’s not that. It’s. It’s the crests,” she told Annette.

“The crests? What do they have to do with this?” Annette asked, confused.

“Remember how I told you that it’s easier to find alternatives to human blood.” Annette nodded. “It’s not because pursuing humans is too much work, it has to do with the crests. You just can’t tell who has a crest until it’s too late, and sometimes you can die from ingesting blood infused with crests depending how strong that crest is in the bloodline. The Goddess gifted the Ten Elites with holy blood, which protects them from vampires.” Lysithea explained.

“I see.” Annette felt terrible for subjecting Lysithea to such pain. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry Lysithea.”

Lysithea refused to take any of Annette’s apologies. “You have nothing to be sorry about. The fault is all mine. I foolishly assumed everything would be fine because you had a minor crest, and I took in the fact that I had a crest prior to me being a vampire, so I thought everything would be okay. It is my own personal failure that this situation happened.”

“Still…” Annette looked at her, worried. Lysithea literally threw up minutes ago. 

“I’d be more worried over your bleeding arm,” Lysithea pointed out to her. Annette looked down to see that there was a trail of blood dripping down her arm, and into the floor. Well, at least you can clean up blood from the floor. Lysithea placed her hand over Annette’s wrist and started to heal her. She watched the two holes close up. There was no longer any trace of Lysithea biting her. There were only two pink dots; it kind of looked like she got a bug bite. 

“There,” Lysithea removed her hand from Annette’s wrist. “You um. Might want to throw out your rug. Sorry. I should buy you a new one?” 

Her room was a bit of a mess. 

She needed to clean up the floor now, her arm, and throw out a rug. Maybe she should have just stayed quiet and studied more. 

Annette embraced Lysithea. “Sorry.” She buried her head in Lysithea’s shoulder. She smelt nice.

Lysithea sighed, “The fault is mine. Let’s just leave this behind. There’s no point dwelling on this.” 

“Are you staying the night?” Annette asked out of curiosity. It was starting to get late, and once they would tidy up Annette’s room it would be ten. She wouldn’t want Lysithea to wander the streets so late even if the city was safe. 

“Someone has to make sure you fall asleep in your bed instead of a desk. It’s bad for your posture,” Lysithea chided Annette for her poor studying habits. 

“That only happened a few times,” Annette whined. “So much to do…” she drifted off thinking about all the things she has to do. Annette kind of wanted to just lie down on her bed and sleep. “Will you fall asleep with me?” Annette asked Lysithea without much thinking.

“Would you like me too?”

“Silly, why else would I ask? I love my girlfriend a lot.”

“I love you too.” The way she said it was gentle, it made Annette’s heart flutter. “But first, let’s throw out the rug. It’s really gross,” Lysithea’s face wrinkled looking at the mess she caused. 

“Right. We should do that. Then, we can sleep.” Annette felt exhausted. Maybe this whole situation was a good (but inappropriate) way for her to finally relax. 

“Then we can sleep,” Lysithea agreed.


End file.
